A New Queen and an unexpected romance
by Ozera's Girl
Summary: summary inside...plz read xx
1. CORONATION

**Hey Guy's!**

**It's Ozera's Girl here, this story is a RosexChristian fanfic cause I think Christian WAY better than Adrian, he's to stuck up but that's just my opinion.**

**Okay so in my story, Dimitri never got turned but the attack still happened. The gang graduated and are now living at the Royal Court. Lissa is getting ready to be crowned Queen with Rose as her first guardian. Rose and Dimitri broke up after graduation and went their seperate ways.**

**Dimitri took up tasha's offer and is now her personal guardian. Christian got Eddie as his guardian and is still dating Lissa but they are having some problem's.**

**So tell me what you think!**

**CHAPTER 1**

"Lissa, hurry up, we're gonna be late" I yelled to Lissa through the bathroom door.

I can't believe it, Lissa's going to be Queen in less than 15 minutes. It feels like just yesterday Tatianna told us that Lissa was going to be Queen and i was going to be her guardian.

*Flashback*

"Ah, Vasilissa and Rosemarie, nice of you to join me" Tatianna said when we walked into the throne room.

Through the bond I could feel Lissa's curiousity and nervousness. I squeezed her hand reassuringly and I smiled at her. Lissa bowed but I just stood there with my arms crossed.

"Your majesty" Lissa said and i had to hold back a laugh

Lissa elbowed me and I glared at her but quickly bowed

"Please take a seat" Tatianna said

Lissa sat opposite her on the couch and i stood behind her

"No no, you sit to rosemarie" Tatianna said and I was intantly on alert, I sat down and she smiled at me

"So how have you been Rose?" Tatianna asked smiling

"Not to be rude or anything but... oh who am I kidding cut the shit, what do you want Tatianna?" I said

"Rose" Lissa scolded

"Always straight to the point" Tatianna said with a smile

"So, I called you down here today because I will be turning 50 and as the law states when the king or queen turn 50 they must retire and select a new royal to take their place" Tatianna continued

"That's lovely and all but what has that got to do with Lissa and me" I asked

**"Lissa and I" Lissa said through the bond and I rolled my eyes at her**

"Well I would like Vasillisa to take my place as Queen and you as her first guardian" Tatianna said and after alot of convincing we said 'yes'

*End of flashback*

As we made our way to the throne room Lissa said through the bond

**No matter what happens we'll be in it together, Promise**

I squeezed her hand and smiled at her

**I Promise**

I replied through the bond as we walked into the throne room. The throne room was packed after 10 minutes, all the royal families had flown in and were all seated whilst the guardians were standing around the room. Some royal started speaking, I couldn't remember which royal

"Today we recognise the stepping down of Queen Tatianna Ivoshkov..." I drowned out the rest of his talk until I heard

"Now we welcome Queen Vasillisa Dragomir and her Guardian Rosemarie Hathaway" the royal concluded and we stood up and everyone bowed to us. I stood in front of Lissa and bowed to her.

"Your majesty" I said and she said through the bond

**Get up Rose, you look like a fool**

I smiled at her and took my rightfull place beside her. After everyone came up and bowed to her she turned to me and said

"Rose, can you believe it, i'm queen, your my guardian ahhhhh" she screamed and hugged me tightly, I just laughed at her

"Congrats Liss, i'm so happy for you"

"Little dhampir" i recognised as Adrian's voice, I turned around and smiled at him

"Adrian" I said and I hugged him hard, when we pulled away I noticed the royals all looking at us

"Take a fucking picture people" I yelled and they immediately turned away

"Congrats my little dhampir" Adrien said smiling

"Thanks" I replied and gave him a light kiss on the cheek and he had the biggest grin on his face

"For everything" I said and walked over to Lissa who was talking to christian, as I got there i heard Lissa say

"We'll talk about it later" then turned to me and smiled

"No we wont" christian muttered

"Rose, guess what?" Lissa asked and excitement filled the bond

"What?" I asked smiling

"Tasha and Guardian Belikov are coming down for a couple of weeks"Lissa said

"Isn't that great" she continued babeling, I felt eyes on me and when I looked away from Lissa, Christian's eyes were on my face, studying me

"Look Liss, I have to go" I said cutting off what she was saying, before she could say anything else I took off towards the gym. I heard her call out to me but I didn't turn back.

When I got to the gym I went straight to the punching bag and took my anger out on it. Not even 5 minutes later I heard the gym door open. I continued to punch the bag until I heard someone say

"Rose..."

Tell me whatcha think plz! Go easy on me :)

XX

Ozera's Girl


	2. Crystal blue eyes

**Chapter 2**

**Crystal Blue Eyes**

I continued to punch the bag until I heard someone say

"Rose..."

I turned around and of all people standing there it was...Christian

"Hey chris, whats up?" I asked forcing a smile on my face

"You don't fool me Rose" he said

"I don't know what your talking about" I said and turned back around so I was facing the punching bag

"Don't lie to me Rose, your upset because Dimitri is coming soon" Chris said moving closer

"No i'm not, i'm over him i'm fine" I yelled shaking my head

"Rose..." Christian started

"NO" I yelled spinning to face him

"DON'T, I'm fine ok now fuck off and leave me alone" I yelled at him but he didn't flinch or move away he just moved closer and said gently

"Rose, Lissa might not know or not care how your feeling but I do, so talk to me, Please"

"I can't" I whispered looking down

"Why not?" he asked standing infront of me and lifted my chin up, as I looked into his crystal blue eyes and knew I could trust him

"Because it hurts to much to talk about him" I said after a while

He did the most suprising thing next he pulled me into his arms and hugged me and kissed my head, after I got over my shock I hugged him back.

"I'm so sorry Rose" he said, I pulled back and wipped my eyes and said

"Don't be, i'm fine" but I could tell he didn't believe me so I tried to smile

"Ok just know that I'm here, you can talk to me you know, about anything" he said and kissed my forehead

"Thanks flames" I replied and his lips turned up into a smile

"You better get back to Lissa but I'll see you later" I said and he nodded and relplied

"Ok then, i'll see you later" and walked out of the gym

**I was going to end it there but i decided to add more because my chapters are all to short so i'll try to make them longer from now on but tell me what you think plz oh and tell me what you would like to read in this chapter.**

...

After my little chat with Christian i just didn't have the strength to do anything so I went up to my room and took a quick shower, dressed in my bra and underwear and collapsed on top of my bed and let unconscienceness consume me.

"Awww, she must be exhausted" I heard someone whisper

"She looks so cute when she sleeps" I heard a male voice whisper

"If any of you tell her I said that i'll kill yous" the voice said again

"Rose is always cute" A different male voice said

"Should we wake her up?" someone whispered, Lissa

"I'm sleeping" I sighed

"Leave a message at the beep" I continued and almost fell asleep when a shrilling alarm woke me up,

I jumped off of my bed and looked for the threat, but it was my phone, I muttered under my breath and grabbed my phone and answered it

"What" I growled

"Guardian Hathaway" someone said shakily

"Yes now fucking get on with it" I yelled

"This is Guardian Holt um we need you in the guardian hall, it's um important," Guardian Holt said a little scared

"I'll be there in 10" I replied cooly and hung up, I through my phone at the wall and it smashed and I smiled triumphily and said

"See if you can talk now"

"That's the fifth phone you've broken this week" I heard a voice say and I screamed and faced it and Lissa, Christian and Adrien were standing there laughing, well the boys were laughing whilst Lissa was smiling trying not to laugh

"Jeez Liss, don't scare me like that" I said catching my breath

"Sorry" she said

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"With them, in my room, when i'm sleeping, IN MY UNDERWEAR" I yelled

"You look very sexy Little Dhampir" Adrien said to me and I blew him a kiss and said

"Thank you" and went over to my closet to find something to wear

"Continue" I said to Lissa

"We came to see where you were? I was worried about you" she said and I grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans and turned to face her and started putting them on

"I'm fine Lissa, i'm the guardian i'm supossed to take care of you not the other way around" I told her when i'd done up my jeans and put my hands on my hips. I could feel Adrien's eyes on my body but I ignored him.

"Rose, your over doing it, you work to hard, take a break" Lissa said and I yelled

"I CAN'T" and she looked taken aback

"Sorry, I didn't mean to yell" I turned back to my closet and yelled in frustration, I had to hit something and the wall was closest so I hit it with all my strength. I pulled my hand out of the wall and sighed.

"Rose..." Lissa said and I turned around and faced her

"You don't understand Lissa, I let my guard down for one second and YOU DIE" I said then sat down on the edge of the bed and put my elbows on my knees and put my head in my hands.

Lissa came and sat next to me and put an arm around me and said

"Rose, look at me" Which of course I did

"I have 5 guardians Rose it's not all up to you to protect me" I jumped up and started pacing

"Yes it is" I yelled frustrated

"I don't under-"

"Of course you don't understand, because you get everything you want, I'm your 1st guardian Lissa, it doesn't matter how many guardians you have, it is my job to protect you, if anything happens it is MY fault, not anyone elses" I yelled with my hands in my stood up and said

"Just breath Rose, it's alright" trying to calm me down

"NO it's not jeez Lissa, with all the fucking novices and the guardian shit here and now with all the stigoi attacks and-"I started

"Wait, whatr novices, what guardian stuff, WHAT STRIGOI ATTACKS" Lissa asked

"Nothing, forget it, i'm Rose Hathaway, i'll deal with it" I said and walked back over to my closet I slipped on a red tank top and Lissa said

"Rose please, let me in, talk to me"

"I can't" I said trying to make her understand

"Why" she asked but I shook my head and started brushing my hair

"Why are you trying to pick a fight?" she asked softly

"Because it's better than crying" I said coldly

"Why ar you-"

"I can't do this, I have to go, i've got a meeting" I said cutting her off

"Rose-"

"I HAVE A MEETING NOW DROP THE SUBJECT" I yelled at her

I grabbed my keys and opened the door and held it open for them and they slowly walked out, I shut the door and started making my way towards the guardian building.

"Hey Rose" I heard Christian say and ran to catch up to me

"What do you want?" I asked him

"How's you hand?" he asked ignoring my question

"Fine, thanks" I answered

"So um, you know you don't have to deal with everything on your own" he said and when I didn't say anything he continued

"I'm here Rose, talk to me, you can trust me, I won't tell Lissa if you don't want me to, if you don't want to talk to me talk to Lissa or ADRIEN but Rose you need to talk to someone it's not good to keep your emotions bottled up" he said and I sighed

"I just...I don't..." I tried to voice what I was feeling but I couldn't get anything out, but we had arrived at the guardian's building so I didn't have to

"Can we talk after your meeting?" Christian asked me and I nodded and he smiled, he gave me a hug and kissed my head and said

"Have fun" and I rolled my eyes but walked into the room where the meeting was being held.


	3. Strigoi attack

**Chapter 3**

When I walked in everyone was already there, guess they were waiting for me.

I sat down at the head of the table, and waited for everyone to be quiet.

"What is so important?" I asked the room

"There's been another Strigoi attack, Guardian Hathaway" Guardians Croft answered

"How far?" I asked

"About 10 miles away" another guardian answered, to close for my liking

"Does anyone know how many there were and who was killed?" I asked

"They say there were about ten to fifteen strigoi along with a human who staked the wards" Guardian Croft answered and i nodded

"Who was killed?" I asked

"5 Moroi and 4 Guardians" he answered

"Dam it" I said frustarated

"Why are they working together?" I asked myself

"The attcks are getting closer" Mitchel, my second in command, said

"No shit sherlock" I said smiling

"What do you want us to do?" Guardian hammle asked me

"I'll call in some more guardians and we'll have to up our schedule, we'll go in pairs when walking the perimetre and singles when walking around the court," I said and everyone nodded

"Everyone will have to have their walkie talkies with them as well as their ear peices, Understood" I said

"Understood" They said

"Good" I replied then said

"I think we need to add another person to Queen Vasilisa's guard"

"If that is what you want guardian Hathaway" replied Guardian Holt

"Yes, I can't be there 24\7 I have other commitments with the guardians and the Novices" I replied

"I can guard the Queen if you would like Guardian Hathaway" Guardian Holt said and I nodded

"Very well, Thank you Guardian Holt, but don't tell the Queen exactly why your there just say that I have other commitments" I said and he nodded

"Ok is there anything else" I asked

"When will the new schedule be up?" Guardian Hammle asked

"Tomorrow," I answered then asked

"Anything else" when no one said anything I continued

"Very well, meeting ajurned" they all got up and slowly left, I leaned back in my chair and groaned

"You work to hard" Mitchel said and I smiled

"I'm head of all the guardians, I have to work hard, I have a lot to do" I replied looking at him

"Go get some sleep Rose" he said but I shook my head

"I can't, I have to much to do" I said getting up and grabbing my files and walking out but of course he followed

"You go rest, i'll do it" he said

"No, i'll do it, it's my job" I replied

"Rose, your exhaughsted, your not going to be good to anyone if you pass out" Mitchell said

"Mitchell, I'm fine, stop fucking telling me what to do" I yelled facing him, some of the Moroi stopped to watch

"Fucking move along, this is none of your business" I yelled at them and they quickly left

"Sorry, i'm just stressed" I apologised to Mitchell

"No, your exhaughsted" MItchell said but I ignored him and continued walking to my room.

When we reached my room, I unlocked the door and went in and dumped the files on my desk, I went to my mini fridge and got out a botle of water

"You want a bottle of water" I asked MItchell

"Sure" he answered and I handed him one

I sat at my desk going through my files, whilst Mitchell sat on my bed. A few moments of silence passed before Mitchell sighed and said

"Let me help you at least,"

"I am capable of doing it myself" I replied

"I know but i can work on the new roster whilst you do what ever your doing" Mitchell answered and I sighed and replied

"Fine"

3 hours later Mitchell had finished the poster but had fallen asleep on my bed. I sighed and covered him with a blanket after I cleared my bed. I went back to my desk and tried to figure out my own shedule. I have a meeting with the Headmistress from one of the Academy's in Romania tomorrow and i have to fly out to St. Basels academy to choose the 15 students i'll be mentoring, fun. Before I knew it, it was morning and I hadn't slept at all. I decided to go to the cafe to get me and Mitchell some breakfast, I left my room and headed to the courts cafe.

It was pretty early in the morning so I was suprised to see Christian at the cafe. He smiled at me and I smiled and waved at him. I ordered 4 donutes, 3 black coffea, 2 baggles, and a crossant then went and sat next to Christian.

"Hey" he said when I sat down

"Hey, isn't it a bit early for you to be up?" I asked him but he shrugged and said

"I couldn't sleep, you didn't come over last night, I was worried"

"Aw Pyro," I said holdig my heart and he rolled his eyes

"Hey guys's" a voice said and I looked up and Mitchell was there, he sat down

"Hey" I said

"Guardian Fitzgerald" Christian said nodding politly

"Lord Ozera" Mitchell said nodding towards him

"What are you doing up, you were dead to the world when I left" I said and he shrugged

"Please tell me you got some sleep last night" he asked me

"I had stuff to do" I replied just as the lady called my name, I got my order and came and sat back down

I gave Mitchel his coffea, baggle and his crassont, I quickly drank my coffea and started on my second one

"Rose, now i'm seriously worried about you, your under to much pressure" Mitchell said

"I'm with Guardian Fizgerald Rose, your losing it" Christian said

"Geez thanks flames" I said eating my dounuts

"You need to sleep, you can't just keep having coffea, it's not good for you" Mitchell said

"I can try" I replied stubbonly

"Take the day off today, as your second i'll take over your duties," Mitchell said

"I can't today, I have an important meeting with a headmistress and I have to fly out to St. Basels Academy today" I replied

"Why are you flying out to St. Basels?" Christian asked

"Because Rose just wants to add more stuff on her plate than she can deal with" MItchell cut in before I could say anything, I glared at him and said

"BECAUSE, I wanna help the Novices with their training, i'm one of the best guardians so I thought instead of opening an Academy to run I could just bring 15 students at a time and train them for a month" I told him and he nodded

"It sounds good, can I come" he asked

"What?" I asked confused

"Can I come?" He asked slowly like I ws retarded

"What about Lissa?" I asked and he shrugged and replied

"What about her?"

"Don't you wanna stay with her?" I asked

"She doesn't need me, she won't even know i'm gone" replied Christian

"If you really wanna come you can come but it's probably going to be boring" I said

"I don't care, it's better than court" Christian said and I nodded

"So when is your meeting with the Headmistress?" Mitchell asked

"In about 2 hours" I replied

"Ok then that's plenty of time to have a nap" Mitchell said

"I have to put the roster up and call in reinforsments, I have to much to do I can't take a nap" I said eating my last dounut

"I'll do it, go sleep, that's an order Guardian Hathaway" Mitchell said

"Isn't it my job to order people around" I said smiling

"I'll make sure she goes to bed" Chrstian said

"Ok thanks, I'll go put the roster up and start calling in reinforcements" Mitchell said and I nodded and he left

"Your not really going to make me sleep are you?" I asked Christian

"Dam right I am, now get up" he said smiling,

We walked back to my dorm, a few moments of silence passed before I asked

"Is everything alright with you and Lissa?"

"Yer just peachy" he said sarcastically

"Wanna talk about it?" I asked

"You don't seem to wanna talk to me about anything so i'm not about to tell you anything" Christian said

"We'll talk on the plane" I said

I unlocked my room and walked in, "Sorry bout the mess."

"It's ok" replied Christian

I grabbed some underwear and just a lose shirt that just covered my ass and went into the bathroom for a shower. What was suposssed to be a quick shower turned into a half hour shower. When I got out I got dressed and blow dried my hair. I walked out and Christian was laying on my bed with his arms over his eyes, I smiled mischieviously, I ran up and jumped on him

"Jeez Rose" he said looking at me and I just smiled innocently while hovering over him

"Have a nice shower?" he asked me

"Yep, you could join me next time" I said, then what I said registed and I blushed but he just smiled and rubbed my cheek and said

"Maybe I will" I smiled at him and a few moments later got off him and went to my desk and quickly emailed Guardian Holt

_Guardian Holt,_

_As I have a meeting today and then flying out to St. Basil's Academy, Guardian Fitzgerald will be taking over while i'm away but if you have any concerns don't hesitate to call._

_Guardian Hathaway,_

"So how long are we there for?" Christian asked right behind me and I quickly spun around

"Jeez Christian, don't scare me" I said and he laughed

"Oh but its alright for you to scare me" Christian said and I smiled

"Yep" and he rolled his eyes

"I was going to stay about 4 days, is that alright?" I asked

"Yer that's fine, hey isn't St. Basil's academy in California" Christian asked and I nodded

"Well would we be able to stay a week?" he asked

"Why" I replied

"It's just with everything going on, I just want to get away for a little bit" he said and I nodded

"I understand that, ok we'll stay a week" I said and walked over to my bed and bent and set my alarm for an hour and a half. WHen I turned around Christian was staring at me,

"See something you like" I asked and he smiled and looked down, I hoped in my bed and started to say that he could go but I was to exhaughsted and fell asleep.

...

"Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep"

"Beep, Beep"

I could hear something, so I opened my eye and my alarm was there, I grabbed it and threw it at the wall and the noice instantly stopped

"Let's see you talk now" I replied satisfied and sat up and stretched, I went in the bathroom and washed my face then my teeth and walked back in my room and I noticed Christian was still there but his back was to me. I walked over to him and said

"What are you still doing here?" but he didn't answer

"Christian?" I asked and he turned to face me

"What's this?" he asked holding up my file

"Don't go through my stuff" I said and tried to grab the file but he moved and stood up

"Why don't we know about any of this?"he asked

"Because I didn't want to worry Lissa or the Moroi" I replied then he thought

"That's why your calling in reinforcements" he said and I nodded and replied

"It's just a precaution, I also added Guardian Holt to Lissa's guardians"

"All these murders, all these people were kiled" he said softly sitting on my bed, I went and sat next to him

"You can't tell Lissa" I said gently and he nodded

"Chris?" I asked and he looked at me

"Are you alright?" and he nodded and I sighed, I got up and quickly got dressed, I grabbed a black skirt that went to half-way on my thighs and a white button up shirt.

I turned back to Christian and knelt down in from of him and put my hand on his cheek, he lifted his head and looked at me

"It's ok, nothings going to happen but are you sure you still want to come with me" I asked

"I'm coming, Strigoi are working in large groups, i'm not going to let you go by yourself" he replied and I smiled

"I'm a guardian Chris, I can take care of myself" I said and he shrugged

"Still, if I was there i'd feel better" replied Chris and I smiled

"Come on, you have to go, i'll walk you there" he said and we stood up, he put the file on my desk and we walked out to go to my meeting.


	4. Headmistress Paige

**Ok guy's I know it has been ages since i last updated but i have been so busy with school and work and my exams Jeez, i never get a break :) Anyway i'm going to try to update all my stories and plz review cause i don't know what else to write!**

After Chris dropped me off at the meeting room I walked in and the Headmistress was already there.

"My apologise, Headmistress..." I started

"Paige..." she answered for me and i smiled and shook her hand

"My apologise Headmistress Paige, I got caught up in my work, let me introduce myself, my name is Guardian Hathaway," I replied

"It's very nice to meet you Guardian Hathaway, if you don't mind me asking, how did you become head Guardian, your so young?" Headmistress Paige asked confused but I just smiled at her

"I don't mind at all, I was voted to be Head Guardian, they all thought I was capable of great things and I am slowely proving them right, I have killed more Strigoi than people twice my age and I have managed to protect our magesty since I was 15" I replied and she looked shocked

"You have know Queen Vasalissa Since you were 15?" she asked and i shook my head

"I've known her since kindergarten, we became best friends after I um through a book at one of my teachers" I said and to my suprise she started laughing

"So your reputation is true then?" she said smiling

"Depends, what have you heard?" I asked back

"Your one of the feircest and respected Guardians, that you made your first kill at the age of 17, your a total, how would i put this, Badass, and your on the top of the Strigoi hit list, did i miss anything?" she asked raising her eyebrow and I smiled and replied

"My my, you have been doing your research," then smiled and continued

"No i don't think you are"

"Now the reason I called you down here is because I want to starte a new program at your school" I said getting straight to business

"Okay, what kind of program?" she asked straight in business mode

"I want to try out a defensive magic class and I wanted to try out a body building class, if it all goes well without injuries, and we get Moroi to sign up I would like to put it into schools and let the Moroi choose if they would want to lern to protect themselves" I said and she thought about it

"How long would this trial period go for?" she asked me

"I was thinking about a month, just to try it out, if it works, great, if not well we can always take it out" I replied and she nodded

"And who would be teaching this class?" she asked genuily curious

"I have a few friends who know offensive magic" I replied

"May I know who they are?" she asked

"Yes, Christian Ozera and Mia Rinaldi" I answered and she nodded

"They have both helped me with there offensive magic in the past and I would like the other Moroi to have the opportunity to protect themselves in case their Guardians fail to do so" I said

"How did these two Moroi help you exactly?" she asked

"When my friends and I were kidnapped, we were going to die, but Christian helped get us out by burning our ropes that the Strigoi had tied us with, when we were about to escape two Strigoi came out of now where, I told the Moroi and the two dhampir's to go and get the Moroi to safety-" she cut me off

"Wait you told the Dhampir's to leave you, alone and defensless with two Strigoi?" she asked confused and i nodded

"Yes, they come first, i had to get the Moroi out and If i had to die to save the ones i loved then of course i was going to do it" I replied and she smiled a kind smile at me

"You are an amazing and loyal friend Guardian Hathaway" she said and i thanked her

"Now how did this Mia come into helping you?" she asked

"Well the Strigoi were toying with me, trying to mess with my head, when ...Mason...my friend came back to get me, he caused a distraction but um in the process got himself killed" I said and tried my hardest not to cry

"He came back for you?" she asked sympathy in her voice and i nodded

"Yes, he loved me" was all i said

"When the Strigoi snaped his...neck...I lost it, all i could see was red, I started fighting back and i was putting up one hell of a fight but there was two of them and only one of me, not to mention they were both bigger and stronger than me, that was when Mia came back, her element is water, she made the fish tank filled with water explode and distracted one of the Strigoi, whilst I battled the other one"

"He was so focused on what was happening to his friend he didn't see me grab the old sword off the wall, I ran at him and with all my anger I dicapitated him, then I did the same with the second one, I completely lost it then, I told Mia to go back to the other's but she wouldn't leave so i threatened her with my sword and she left,"

"But you didn't..." she finished and i nodded

"I couldn't leave him, incase some other Stigoi came, I'm not sure how long it was but soon people were coming into the room, i think it was shock because I idn't recognise them, i thought they were the enemy, i wouldn't let them near Mason, that was when i seen Guardian Belikov, my mentor, he led me back to the cars and told me it was all going to be okay, "

"After that I was never the same" I said finishing my sad story

"You have gone through so much heartache, and at such a young age," she said shaking her head

"I don't know how you do it" she said

"Christian also helped me with the attack at St. Vladomir's, Christian and I teamed up and together we killed most of the Strigoi, if Chris didn't help me we would have lost a lot more Moroi and Guardians" I said and she smiled

"I am very impressed Guardian Hathaway you are an extrordinary Guardian and i'd loved to try out your program" and I smiled

"Thank you Headmistress Paige, We will start next month" and she nodded and stood up

"It was a pleasure meeting you Guardian Hathaway and I look forward to seeing you soon" she said and left

I gathered up my paper's and left the meeting room to go get dressed and decided i might head to the gym, a good work out is exactly what i need.

I reached my room and went straight in, I chucked my files on my bed and got dressed in a black sport's bra and black mid thigh training pants. I grabbed my iPod and made my way to the gym.

When I got there there were a few Guardian's training but that wasn't anything new, so I made my way to the running track which was free.

I turned my iPod on and started running, I put the first song on and it turned out to be Pretty Girl, how conveniant.

_Pretty Girl is offering, while he confesses everything_

_Pretty soon she'll figure out what his intentions were about_

_and that's what you get for falling again,_

_you can never get him outta your head,_

_And that's what you get for falling again,_

_you can never get him outta your head,_

_It's the way, that he makes you feel_

_It's the way, that he kisses you,_

_It's the way, that he makes you fall in Love_

_She's beautiful as usual, with bruises on her ego_

_And the killer instinct tells her to_

_Be aware of evil men_

_and that's what you get for falling again,_

_you can never get him outta your head,_

_And that's what you get for falling again,_

_you can never get him outta your head,_

_It's the way, that he makes you feel_

_It's the way, that he kisses you,_

_It's the way, that he makes you fall in Love_

_It's the way, that he makes you feel_

_It's the way, that he kisses you,_

_It's the way, that he makes you fall in Love_

_Love..._

_Pretty Girl..._

_Pretty Girl..._

_Pretty Girl is offering, while he confesses everything_

_Pretty soon she'll figure out that you can never get him outta your head,_

_It's the way, that he makes you cry_

_It's the way,that he's in your mind_

_It's the way, that he makes you fall in Love,_

_It's the way, that he makes you feel_

_It's the way, that he kisses you,_

_It's the way, that he makes you fall in Love_

_Love..._

_Love..._

When the song finished I could feel someone watching me, I looked around and spotted Chris standing at against a tree, I smiled at him and ran over

"Yo Flames what ya doin?" I asked and he shrugged

"I was bored, I came looking for you," he answered

"Let's go for a run" he said motioning to the track

"Your joking" i asked and he shook his head

"Come on Hathaway," he said smiling

"You sure you can keep up?" I asked smiling

"I think it's you that wont be able to keep up" he replied and I smiled

"Come on then" I said and started running around the track

We ran 10 laps before he started getting tired, so we called it quits and went inside to get a drink. I handed him a bottle of water which he gladly took.

"We'll you lasted longer then I thought you would" I told him and he shrugged

"Rose..." Chris said a bit hesidently

"Yes..." I asked

"Can you train me?" he asked looking down

"What?" I asked chocking on my water

"Look with all the Strigoi attacks going on, I want to learn to protects myself" Chris said looking at me this time

"You have your element and besides you don't need to worry about your safety that's what the guardians are for" I replied but he shook his head

"My fire is more of a distraction i'm still trying to learn to not let it drain my energy, but what happens when a guardian fails and for some reason i can't use my element..." before i could say something he continued

"...I wan't to know i can protect myself, I want to be able to hold my own in a fight, I want to know that if I was facing a Strigoi i'd have a chance" he said completly honest, I searched his face but all i could find was determination

"Please Rose, your the best fighter, Please" he said and I sighed and nodded

"Okay, but i intend to protect you so lets hope you never have to face a Strigoi" I said and he smiled and grabbed me into a bear hug

"Thank you so much Rose" he said smiling

"Your welcome, but I wouldn't tell Liss right away, keep it between us for now" and he nodded

"Absolutly" he replied nodding his head furiously

"We'll start training tomorrow, before we leave, make sure your already packed, we won't have much time after training" I told him

"Yep, got it"

"Okay, get a good night sleep and i'll see you here tomorrow morning at 3AM, **(PM, human time)** we leave at 7" I said and walked out.


	5. First Training Session

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP

I groaned and sat up, my alarm was still beeping so I quickly shut it off and got up. I grabbed a clean pair of underwear and hopped into the shower, letting the hot water wake me up. After my half hour shower, I changed into my usual mid thigh running shorts and sports bra and pulled my hair up into a ponytail and made my way to the gym.

When I arrived, Christian was already there, I checked my watch and it said it was only 2:45 AM **(PM for humans) **

"Your 15 minutes early" I commented confused

"I was eager to train with you" he shrugged and I smiled

"Come on then" I commented and we walked into the gym

We dropped our bags down and made our way towards the track. I showed him all the ways to stretch before we began to run. I only made him run 15 laps to start off with, which was more than he ran yesterday, but he kept up. I gave him a bottle of water and set up the training mats whilst he caught his breathe.

"So what do you want me to do?" he asked coming over towards me

"First we are going to build your muscle and Stamina up then we are going to work on your techniques THEN I am going to teach you how to use a stake, if your still up for more we will spar" I said and he nodded

"Cool,"

I took him over to the weights and showed him how to lift them correctly, for a Moroi he is pretty strong. After I decided he had lifted enough for today, i handed him a bottle of water and took him over to the punching bags.

"Okay go ahead" I said and he gave me a confused look, I rolled my eyes

"Show me how you punch" I sighed, he punched the punching bag and I nodded

"Good, but it can be better, you need to hit harder than that Chris or your not going to do any damage to your opponant" I said and he smiled

"My opponant is a punching bag" Chris said

"Shut up and do as i say" I replied and he did just that, this time when he hit the punching bag he hit with all he had and I was impressed

"Good, keep going" I said I watched him for about 15 minutes commenting on what he did right, what he did wrong.

"Okay, you can stop" I said and he collapsed on the floor breathing hard

"Jesus" I said knealing down handing him his water

"I'm fine" he said completly out of breath, he leaned up against the wall and drank his water

"Take it easy, your body isn't built for this" I said concern lacing my voice

"I'm fine" he repeated, I gave him 20 minutes to catch his breathe and cool down

"How ya feeling?" I asked

"Like I said 20 minutes ago, i'm fine" he relplied

"Come on then, lets work on your kicks" I said and he got up

"Show me how you kick" I told him, his kicks were suprisingly hard and fast, I smiled

"Your kicks are better then your punches but could use a little more force behind them. but with a little more running and weights and they will be fine" I commented and he nodded

"Can you teach me how to us a stake now Pleasssssssseeeee" he asked excitedly

"Alright, but it will be harder for you than it is for me because your Moroi but the more you train with them i'm hoping the easier it will be" I said and got the practise dummies out. I handed him my stake and let him get a feel and ajust to its weight

"So what do I do?" Chris asked

"First you tell me where the heart is" I said

"That's the easiest question, its right there" he said and hit the correct spot, I glared at him

"W-what?" he asked

"Nothing" I said

"Ok now when you stake a strigoi you have a few obstacles in your way; the ribs" I said and he nodded, taking this all in. I showed him the correct way to hold the stake and how best to stake a Strigoi, after about 10 minutes i let him try himself and of course he failed

"Not so easy, is it" I said and he sighed

"What am I doing wrong" he asked

"Nothing" i replied

"Then why can't I do it" he asked frustrated

"It's your first time, you'll get the hang of it" I said shrugging

"I don't want to get the hang of it, I want to stake this fucking dummie NOW" he said and through all his weight into the dummie and in the process succeeded in staking him,

"I did it" he said smiling and I smiled and nodded

"Congradulation, Mr Ozera, you staked your first dummie"

"Oh shut up" he said still smiling

"When we try that again just remember to through all your weight into it" I said

"Are we done?" he asked confused

"It's almost 6 we have to go soon" I commented

"Can we spar first" he asked looking at me and I nodded and led him over to the mats

"Ok i'll go easy on you for now but later your sorry ass is mine" I said

"Bring it Hathaway" he said

"No fire yet, just physical fighting, I wanna see what ya got" I said and he nodded, and we began

We circled each other neither one of us taking our eyes off of each other, I was the first to make a move, I lept out with a punch to his face which he blocked and sent a kick towards my stomach which I blocked, we went like that for the next five minutes just blocking and attcking before I sent a roundhouse kick towards him which he was to slow to block and pinned him.

"Dead" I pronounced. on top of him

"Dam" he muttered

"your not a bad fighter Ozera" I said and he smiled

"Thanks" he replied, I hoped up and helped him up

"Go get your stuff and meet me at my room in 5" I said and he nodded and walked of, I sighed and started packing everything away.

**Okay so there's the new chapter but I need your help I wanna write another story but i'm not sure about it so can you plz tell me what you think :) I read a story where Rose and Adrian are brother and sister and I really liked it.**

**...**

CHAPTER 1

"There's got to be a mistake" I yelled at Alberta

"I'm sorry Rose, but there is no mistake" Alberta replied

"But i'm supossed to get Lissa for my field experience" I wined

"Your not 'supossed' to get anyone, you get who ever we give you and you got Christian Ozera NOT Vasilissa" Alberta clarified

"But-"

"Enough, end of discussion" she said and I stormed off.

When I got to the cafeteria I got a piece of toast and sat at our usual table where Lissa was already waiting.

"It's true isn't it" Lissa asked

"Well hello to you to Princess" I said sarcastically

"Sorry, Hey Rose" she said smiling and I rolled my eyes

"Yer, it's true, Eddie got you for field experience" I said unhappily

"Who did you get?" She asked

"Christian" I whispered

"I'm sorry, what was that?" She said with a smile

"I got Christian okay" I said frustrated and she laughed

"Don't enjoy this too much" I said and she just laughed

"Speak of the devil" she said still laughing as Christian sat down, I just glared at her

"Guess who Rose got for field experience?" Lissa said smiling and I rolled my eyes

"Who? Jessie?" Christian asked raising an eye brow, I still couldn't do it

"You" I replied

**Okay so please tell me what you think, i'm not sure if it's any good, I want at least 10 reviews**

**Thanks **

**Xx**


	6. Confessions

CHAPTER 6

Most of my stuff was already packed except my toiletries, so I quickly hoped into the shower, washed the sweat off my body and got out, quickest shower I have ever had. I changed into white mini shorts and a black tank top, I put a little mascara on and was just putting a little blush on when there was a knock at the door.

"It's open" I said and saw the door open and Chris poked his head in and I laughed

"You can come in" and he smiled sheepishly

"You ready?" he asked sitting on my bed, I finished putting my blush on and replied

"Yep" I grabbed my ray bans and put them on my head and grabbed a few bags and Chris grabbed some

"Thanks" I said and he nodded and we walked the short distance to the air strip where my jet waited

When we got to the air strip the guardians took our stuff and packed it on the plane as Chris and I boarded, I heard Chris's intake of breathe when he saw the interior of the plane.

"No way this is an academy plane" Chris said and I smiled and replied

"It's not" he turned to face me and I said

"It's mine" I sat down at the back and he sat down on the seat across from me and turned to face me

"No way, this is yours, this would have cost a fortune" Chris replied and I smiled and looked at him and said

"Dad thought I needed my own jet for emergencies" and he whistled

"This is awesome" I nodded

"Dad knows what I like" I told him

I went through all the information I had about the academy in California whilst I waited for the plane to take off, Chris started whistling, and I ground my teeth together to stop from hitting him.

"CHRIS" I yelled and he stopped whistling, I thought he was going to be quiet but no he wouldn't know the meaning of the word

"What's that?" he asked

"Paper's" I said through gritted teeth

"If you didn't want me to come, you could have just said" Chris said and got up and went to walk away but I grabbed his hand and looked into his beautiful blue eyes and said

"I do want you here, I'm sorry" I told him and moved over to the window seat and said

"Sit?" but I phrased it as more of a question then a command, he nodded and sat down next to me and I smiled

"So whatcha looking at?" Chris asked and I replied

"There's a Academy in California, Strigoi are targeting it" I told him

"Why?" he asked looking through some of the papers

"That's what I'm going to find out" I told him

"So, we're going to California, not Romania?" he asked looking at me

"No, we're going to both" I told him and he nodded

"How long are we going to be gone?" he asked and I chewed my lip

"I don't know exactly, you only wanted to go a week so I'll bring you back home in a week then I'll go again" I told him, before I finished my sentence he was shaking his head

"No, no way, I'm not leaving you, however long we're gone doesn't matter, take your time" he said determined

"That brings me to our other subject, you and Lissa" I told him and he looked down

"Can we PLEASE not talk about that?" he asked me, I grabbed his hand and said

"Chris you can talk to me, about ANYTHING I'm your friend to" I told him, he squeezed my hand but wouldn't look at me

"Chris" I said and tried to look at him but he turned his head, but he didn't let go off my hand he just held it harder,

I pulled the arm rest that separated us up and moved closer to him and hugged him he turned his head and put his face in my neck, I felt his tears on my neck, I held him closer and stroked his head, sometime later I ended up on his lap, but he wouldn't let me go, so I started humming a tune Alberta use to sing to me when I was little and upset, I felt him loosen up a bit and his breathing evened out, indicating he was asleep, I soon followed him, still cuddled up on his lap.

"_**This is your captain speaking, please fasten your seatbelts and prepare to land as we are arriving into California" **_came the voice over the speaker and I opened my eyes and felt someone's hand rubbing my back, I looked up and Chris was looking down at me, his eyes still red and puffy from crying.

"Hey" I said hoping off his lap and fastening my seatbelt

"Hey, have a good sleep?' he asked and I nodded

"You?" I asked and he shrugged

"Sorry, if you weren't comfy, I'm kinda heavy" I told him and he smiled

"You're not heavy, I was comfy, I just had a bad dream" he said and his smile faded

"You wanna talk about it?" I asked and he shook his head

We landed soon after and made our way off the plane, because it was a private plane we didn't have to go through baggage and wait, we grabbed our luggage and went over to the red porche that was waiting for us, as we walked over there was a guardian leaning against the car, MY car.

"Get off my car" I told him smiling

"Aw Mazar is that the only greeting I get" Travis said holding his heart and I ran and gave him a hug

"Hey Travie, miss me" he laughed and replied

"Hell yeah" I pulled back and Christian was still staring at the car

"You like" I asked and he smiled

"Dam Hathaway, you've got taste" he replied

"No doubt" Travis said and kissed my cheek and I laughed

"So you gonna introduce me to your Moroi?" Travis asked and I blushed and said

"He's not MY Moroi" but Travis just laughed

"This is Christian Ozera, Chris this is Travis New" I introduced them as they shook hands

"You got everything?" Travis asked and we nodded as he put our stuff in the boot

"Well come on Chris, don't just stand there, get in" I told him as I got in the driver's seat and Travis got into the passenger seat, Chris hoped into the back as I started up the car and drove to my house.

"Dam I've missed my baby" I said as the wind blew through my hair.

"HEY, what am I?" Travis asked , I just laughed

"Aw, you'll always be my baby" I told him and he smiled and rested his arm on the back of my car seat, we soon pulled up at my house, we stopped at the gates as the guards came over to make sure we weren't Strigoi, they smiled when they saw it was me

"Miss Mazar, good to have you back" they said and I smiled and replied

"It's good to be back" they opened the gates and I drove in and parked my car in the garage, I quickly got out and walked inside and layed down on the couch and sighed

"God, it's good to be home" Chris laughed and dropped the luggage

"Thanks for the help" I smiled and stretched

"No Problem" he laughed and sat down on the other couch and whistled

"Dam" was all he said

"Wanna Tour?" I asked and he nodded so I got up and told him to 'follow me'

I showed him outside where the pool and the gym were first then led him back inside and started from the first floor where the games room and the cinema room was, then moved up to the second floor where the guardians and the novices that sometimes stay with me room, and finally I showed him the third floor where I sleep, I walked into the room directly across from mine

"This is your room….PERMINATELY" I said smiling, he turned to face me confused as I threw him a set of keys

"You're lucky, the people that stay with me only have certain keys, you have keys for the whole house" I said

"What do you mean perminately?" he asked confused

"Whenever you want to get away, your always welcome here, whether I'm here or not" I said smiling but was caught off guard when he pulled me into a hug

"Can't….Breathe" I stammered and he let go and said shyly

"Sorry" I laughed

"Thanks Rose," he said looking at me

"Your welcome" I replied

"I mean it, you're the best Rose, you've always got my back" he said and kissed my forehead

"So you hungry?" I asked

"Hell yeah" he replied as we walked to the kitchen, I was surprised to see Marsha there

"Marsha, what are you doing here?" I asked giving her a hug

"Heard you were home, you didn't really think I was going to let you starve did you?" she replied smiling

"Go relax, you must be exhausted after your plane ride, I'll make You'se something to eat" she told us shooing us out of the kitchen as I laughed

We went and sat in the sun relaxing until I realised Christian was in the sun, I jumped up

"Chris, you're in the sun" I told him and he looked at me strangely

"Yes, that's what happens during the day" he replied

"You're a Moroi, you'll get weak" I told him and he laughed

"I don't mind the sun, I like it, it takes a lot to get me weak" he replied and it was my turn to look at him strangely

"Because my element is fire, the sun doesn't bother me" he clarified

"Then why are you never in it?" I asked

"We run on a nocturnal schedule" he smiled like I forgot

"I knew that" I scoffed and he laughed as Marsha brung out some food and my tummy rumbled

"Marsha, this is my friend Christian Ozera, Chris this is Marsha" I introduced them as they smiled at each other

"It's nice to meet you" Chris said politely

"The pleasure is mine, Lord Ozera" she curtsied

"Please call me Chris" he said as I had to hold in my laugh, when Marsha left I burst into a fit of laughter

"Shut up" Chris said smiling

We ate our food in silence, we watched the sun set and I smiled

"What are you smiling about?" Chris asked

"I love it here, it makes me happy, like I can actually imagine my life's not a complete disaster, like I'm free, like I don't have to be anything for anyone" I told him

"I know that may seem stupid-"

"No, I understand, I mean look at me, the Strigoi wannabe dating the Dragomir princess, I mean queen, I get where your coming from, I love it here to, I'm free here, no one staring at me, I can be myself without being judged" Chris said smiling now

"You can be yourself when we're at court, you're a Moroi, your aloud to do anything" I told him but he shook his head

"Whatever I do, reflects back onto Lissa" he told me

"Oh, i didn't realise" I told him

"It's the same with you right…because you're her guardian, whatever you do reflects back on her?" Chris asked me

"Yeah, it does" I told him, we watched the rest of the sunset in silence, we didn't go inside until the sun had completely set over the horizon

"Is this house safe from Strigoi?" Chris asked me as we took our plates inside

"What do you mean" I asked

"Well you said that Strigoi are targeting the school here, what's to say they don't attack here?" Chris said and I smiled

"Don't you think I could protect you?" I asked him

"No of course I do, it's just a precaution" he replied and I laughed

"I've got wards, their redone every two weeks" I told him

"Why do you have wards?" he asked

"I have Moroi stay here occasionally" I told him and he nodded

"So you wanna watch a movie?" I asked

"Sure which one?" he asked

"Go get ready for bed and I'll pick some" I told him and he walked up stairs to get dressed, I picked three movies to choose from then went upstairs to get ready for bed, I got dressed in a singlet and a pair of boxers and went back down stairs where Chris was sitting on the couch

"So what-" Chris started but stopped when he saw what I was wearing

"Close your mouth Pyro, flies will get in" I told him and he looked down embarrassed, he cleared his throat and said

"So what movie are we watching"

"I picked three, we can watch Push, the roommate or lemonade mouth" I said smiling and he rolled his eyes

"What's push?" he asked

"It's about these people who have super powers and this thing called the district is after them, it's really good" I told him and he smiled and said

"Alright, we'll watch that" I smiled and put it on

I hopped on the couch with Chris and he looked uncomfortable and I laughed

"What?" he asked

"You," I told him

"I'm not gonna bite" I told him and he relaxed a bit, we ended up watching the movie comfortably but i couldn't keep my eyes open for long and soon fell into unconsciousness.


	7. Guardian Trouble

CHAPTER 7

I woke to my alarm going off, I rolled over and hit it off, the clock said it was just after 6am **(Pm for humans)** I got up and got in the shower, I washed my hair and shaved my legs, after a while I got out and wrapped a towel around me and walked into my room. I shoved some jeans on and a red tank top and went downstairs to get some breakfast. I was surprised to see Chris at the table, freshly showered and in clean clothes, going through my files.

"Morning," I said sitting down across from him

"Morning," he replied looking up at me

"Your reading my reports again?" I asked him

"I'm just checking your information" Chris reassured me smiling

"Good Morning, Miss Mazar" Marsha said placing a plate of food in front of me, she curtsied and left

"Miss Mazar huh" Chris said smiling, I shrugged and replied

"What, I like the name" I defended myself

"Yes and it's got nothing to do with the fact that whenever anyone hears that name they cower in fear" Chris said drinking his coffee

"Okay, so that's a plus, but I like the name Mazar because then I'm not referred to as Janine Hathaway's daughter, I'm Rose Mazar, my own person" I said looking down at my food,

"Well, I think you're a better Mazar, then a Hathaway" Chris said smiling at me, I looked at him and smiled

"Thanks, so how long have you been up?" I asked him eating my pancakes

"I little while, you know I think this is the first time I've seen you eat anything besides dounuts" Chris said smiling

"Found anything yet" I asked Chris but he shrugged

"Nothing new, I can't figure out why Strigoi are targeting the school" Chris replied

"Well if I couldn't figure it out, I doubt you could" I told him shrugging

"I was just checking I AM a lot smarter then you" I laughed

"Is that so?"

"Yep" Chris replied, we finished the rest of our breakfast in silence

"Well, the meetings in half an hour so you ready?" I asked standing up, he stood up and packed up my folder

"Yep" he replied, I ran up to my room and grabbed my black mini leather jacket, my purse and my keys and went down stairs to where Chris stood with his arms crossed over his chest, wearing blue faded jeans and a white fitting shirt, that showed off muscles I never knew he had.

"Done checking me out" Chris asked smiling

"I wasn't checking you out" I said a little too fast as we made our way into the car, as we were getting in I said

"But if I was checking you out, am I aloud to ask you a question?" I asked and he laughed putting on his sunglasses

"Shoot" he replied, I turned in my seat to face him and asked

"Since when do you have muscle? We've trained once" he looked at me and smiled, fangs and all

"I'm not a good boy" he said and I rolled my eyes

"That doesn't answer my question" I replied

"I've been training for about two months" he said looking anywhere but my face

"Why? With who?" I asked confused he laughed

"No one, I've been training myself, as you seen yesterday" he said

"But why?" I asked more softly

"Because I don't want to be helpless anymore, I'm sick of it, I wanna fight, I wanna help you like I did back at St Vladimir's" he said looking at me now

"Chris…." I started

"Just drive, we're gonna be late" he said facing forward now, I sighed and started the car, It took about 10 minutes to get to the school, I parked in the car park and turned off the car, Chris jumped out and waited till I got out to before he spoke.

"What we gotta do?" I came and stood next to him and said

"We're supposed to be meeting with a Guardian, but I don't know where they are" I replied

"Right here Miss Mazar" came a voice behind me and I jumped and turned around with my stake in hand, Chris laughed I just glared at him, there stood a man about 6'7 with blond hair and blue eyes, with muscles in all the right places, man I could look at him all day,

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you" the Guardian said with his hands up trying not to laugh

"Don't worry about it," I replied putting my stake away

"You shouldn't get distracted Miss Mazar, it could get you and your Moroi killed" the Guardian said

"I knew you weren't a Strigoi, I would have known it" I told him glaring at him

"Oh and how is that?" he asked smiling

"I'm shadow kissed, its part of my abilities, to sense Strigoi" I replied and he looked shocked

"Oh, Guardian Hathaway, I didn't know, it's a pleasure to meet you" he said smiling at me

"How do you know who I am?" I asked putting my hand on my stake and standing closer to Chris, he put his hands up again and said

"Everyone knows you Guardian Hathaway, you're a legend, I'm not gonna hurt you" he said

"Can never be to sure, I have a lot of enemies" I said taking my hand off my stake

"I understand," he nodded

"My apologies I haven't introduced myself, my name is Guardian James Dawn" he said

"Guardian Hathaway but call me Rose" I replied shaking his hand and he nodded and smiled at me

"Rose," he said

"This is Christian Ozera, my….partner" I introduced them James nodded politely and said

"Lord Ozera,"

"Guardian Dawn," Chris said nodding back

"So, you gonna show us we're this meeting is?" I asked, he looked at Chris and said to me

"With all due respect Rose, this meeting is for Guardians only," I felt more then saw Chris tense up behind me,

"With all due respect James, but Chris is my partner he is involved in this as well, as I am head of Guardians I am entitled to bring a Moroi into our meeting" I replied, he went to open his mouth but I cut in

"That's not up for discussion, now are you going to show us to this meeting or am I going to have to find it myself" I asked he nodded and replied

"Follow me," and started walking away, Chris and I followed a little behind him

"Breathe," I told Chris, he let out a big breathe

"Thank you," he said smiling

"You're my partner now Chris, you go where I go, understood" I said smiling

"Understood," he replied

"Oh, and your welcome" I said smiling at him then walked a little faster to catch up with James

"So how long have you been at St Basil's Academy?" I asked

"Since I graduated," he replied

"And how long ago was that?" I asked, he smiled down at me and said

"Guardian Hathaway, hasn't anyone ever told you it's rude to ask people how old they are" I laughed

"Come on James, if I'm going to be working with you, I would like to know how old you are" I replied innocently

"How old are you?" he asked

"I asked you first," I told him, he just smiled

"I'm 18, you?" I asked, he smiled down at me

"You don't look 18," he said and I glared at him

"More like 16, with a VERY developed body,"

"I'm not sure if that's a compliment," I replied and he just smiled that annoying smile at me

"You haven't answered my question yet" I replied

"I graduated 3 years ago," he said

"So your 21?" I asked and he nodded

"See that wasn't so hard" I replied and he laughed

"So your supposed to be the best" James commented and I nodded

"I AM the best" I told him

"I'll have to test that theory" he replied and I scoffed

"Theory" I replied and he shrugged

"Looking forward to getting all hot and sweaty with you" he replied smiling down at me, I heard the double meaning in his words, I smiled and replied

"Are you flirting with me Guardian Dawn?"

"Of course not Rose, I'm a gentlemen, I would never do that" he said smiling cheekily

"Your mouth says something whilst your eyes say another," I replied, he came to a stop at a door and turned to face me, he walked closer to me

"And what would that be" He whispered in my ear, I ran my hands slowly up his chest and felt him shiver, I whispered in his ear

"Why don't we find out later in the gym," and bit his ear seductively, I stepped back and winked at him then walked into the meeting with Chris right behind me.

"Hope you're having fun" Chris said a little angrily as we took our seats, I looked at him and said

"What do you mean?" I asked

"You and Guardian Dawn" he replied looking at me

"We were just mucking around and since when do you have a say in my life?" I asked him getting angry

"Since I became your partner, remember, I'm involved to" he said

"Not in my personal life, what I want to do with guy's is MY business not YOURS or anyone else's" I growled at him, just then the Head Guardian decided to address the meeting stopping Chris and I from saying anything further.

"Good Moring, now I won't keep you long, I would just like to introduce a few of the new guardians that will be here for a few weeks to help with the classes and the perimeter watches," Said what I assumed was Guardian Jane Howard

"Now most of you would have heard of her, Guardian Rose Hathaway" she introduced "And her Charge Christian Ozera," I waved and most of the guardians nodded

"Why is Lord Ozera in this meeting? It's for Guardians only" one of the guardians said

"Lord Ozera, is my partner in this, he will be helping me figure out this Strigoi targeting" I replied calmly

"What can a Moroi do?" he replied, I smiled at him

"Chris can do a lot" I replied

"Just because you're sleeping with him does not mean he is involved in any of the Guardian business" the Guardian replied and I instantly tensed up, "Go be a bloodwhore someplace else, we don't need you" the guardian said and Chris growled

"Guardian Fowler," Guardian Howard said but I cut her off

"I suggest you keep your mouth shut before I shut it perminately," I growled "Chris specializes in Fire, and in case you have forgotten fire kills Strigoi, Chris is good at what he does, and if you didn't need me you wouldn't be having a Strigoi target on this School" I growled at him

"Now Guardian Fowler, if you cannot control your mouth, I WILL ask you to leave" Guardian Howard said

"My apologies Guardian Howard," Fowler said

"I'm not the one you should apologies to, Rose here has killed more Strigoi then you could possibly imagine, she is the BEST guardian we have ever seen, she is good at what she does, and besides what you may think, we DO need her, now put your male ego aside and learn some self-control, because you WILL be working with Guardian Hathaway and no doubt Lord Ozera," Howard said and Guardian Fowler looked down a little embarrassed, Guardian Howard introduced the other three Guardians and told us our perimeter watch schedules, and our class timetables.

"Is there anything else?" Howard asked us, no one said anything

"Very well, that will be all" she said and all the guardian's started leaving, Guardian Howard walked over to where Chris and I were Standing and said

"Guardian Hathaway, Lord Ozera, it is a pleasure to finally meet you"

"Guardian Howard" I said and nodded

"Please call me Jane," she smiled and I nodded

"I'm sorry for Guardian Fowler's behaviour, he is a bit prejudice" she said

"No apologies necessary," I told her and she smiled

"If there is anything either of you need, don't hesitate to ask" she said

"Thank you Jane" I replied and she nodded and left, I turned to Chris and said

"Do you need to go to the feeders?" he shook his head and replied

"No, I'm fine" with that said we made a stop to our room to change into comfortable clothes then made our way to the gym for my first period's class.


	8. Novices

Chapter 8!

We walked into the gym, Chris and I were taking over all the senior fighting classes trying to ready them in case the school came under attack, there stood about 30 novices all chatting and smiling, well that was about to change.

"Alright, Listen up" I said but a lot of them continued to chat, I rolled my eyes

"OI, SHUT THE FUCK UP, NOW" I yelled and they all turned to face me, shocked that a guardian swore, Chris just laughed

"Now, my name is Guardian Hathaway" I said

"Yeah we all know who you are, how could we not with a body like that" some Novice said, obviously a cocky kid that needed his ego knocked down a few notches

"Good, so no need for introduction, you will not address me as Guardian Hathaway, because I hate it, you will call me Rose, and Rose ONLY" I said looking at the kid who spoke before

"Now, myself and my partner, Christian Ozera, will be taking over all of the novices fighting class, if you have a problem with that, keep it to yourself because I really don't give a fuck" I said and a few of the novices laughed

"Now you might be used to taking it easy in these classes, but not anymore, whilst I am here you will work until you can't walk, you miss class or you're late to class you face my wrath, and trust me, that's something you DON'T want to witness, now follow me we're going running" I said and they groaned, I took off my jacket which left me in my black sports bra, Chris took his shirt off showing his toned stomach and muscled arms, a few of the girls eyed him greedily

"A Moroi is running with us" the cocky kid asked, Chris grinned at him fangs and all

"What is your name?" I asked the cocky kid

"Daniel Scott" the boy replied confidently

"Well, Daniel, you're starting to piss me off and trust me that's not a good thing, Chris is running with us, he has been training for a while now and if you have a problem, take it up with me and I can guarantee it WILL hurt" I said glaring at him, Chris laughed

"Have you got a Problem?" I asked Daniel who shook his head

"Good, now everyone follow me" I said and Chris and I walked out onto the track, I turned to face the novices

"We'll start easy today, only 11 laps" I said and their mouths opened

"Close you're mouths, flies will get in" I said

"We can't run that far" one of the few female novices said

"My mentor started me with 15 so count yourselves lucky, let's go, if I overlap anyone you will be made to run an extra lap" I said and we began, Chris and I in front

"Has Lissa called?" I asked Chris on our second lap, he shrugged

"Do you expect her to?" he asked back

"It's been two days and she hasn't even noticed that either of us have gone" I said, he smiled sadly

"She's a queen now Rose, she doesn't have time for us"

"Bullshit" I said

"She loves you Chris, don't forget that" I said and he smiled slightly, I started running backwards watching the novices, they were pretty slow

"Pick it up guy's, you're too slow, a Strigoi would catch up with you easily" they groaned but picked up the pace, so Chris and I picked up the pace, on the tenth lap the Novices looked like they were about to pass out, I turned to Chris

"Wanna race?" I asked and he smiled instantly

"Bring it Mazar" he said

"First one to cross the line, wins, the LOSER, has to make me breakfast in bed tomorrow and buy me all the chocolate dounuts I desire" I said and he scoffed

"You're so cocky Rose, who says you're going to win?" Chris said and I shrugged

"1…..2…..3….GO" I shouted and Chris and I were off, running full speed, Chris and I were tied, but I had a little energy left, I sprinted a little ahead of him and front flipped over the line, I jumped up and down

"I win" I said smiling then put my hands on my hips catching my breathe, Chris had his hands on his knees leaning on them

"God, you're fast" Chris said panting, the novices finished their laps and all fell to the ground groaning, I gave them five minutes to catch their breathe whilst Chris and I talked.

"Okay, you've had enough time to rest, get up" I said a few of them stood up but a lot of them stayed where they were, I noticed Daniel, the cocky kid, was standing panting, I nodded my head at him

"Get you're FUCKING lazy asses up NOW," I said and nodded to Chris whose hands instantly lit with flames, they all jumped up pretty fast, I smiled

"Next time, don't make me ask twice" I nodded at Chris who let the flames die, he crossed his arms over his chest and I noticed all the girls staring at him, I rolled my eyes,

"Follow me," I said and walked back into the gym with Chris following me

"Okay, I'm splitting you'se up into two groups, one group will be with me whilst the other will be with Chris" I said and began splitting them up into two groups

"Chris, take them over to the weights and show them how to do them and set their weight for them" I told him and he nodded and started with their weights

"Okay guy's, we will be working on stakes" I said and their eyes lit up, I took them over to the dummies and pulled my stake out,

"Now I assume, you'se have all practised with stakes before so I'll skip that and start with-"I was cut off by the only female in my group

"Um excuse me Rose, but we haven't begun learning about Stakes yet" she said, my eyes widened in shock, then into anger

"What do you mean you haven't learnt about stakes yet, have you not been taught how to use them?" I yelled and she cringed under my gaze

"No" she replied softly looking away, I clenched my hands into fists and took a deep breathe, then said a little softer

"Sorry, my temper gets the best of me sometimes, why have you not been taught how to use a stake yet?" I asked her

"They begin teaching us later in the year" she said and I shook my head

"Unbelievable" I said

"Very well, I'll teach you from scratch" they perked up at that

"How am I supposed to get you ready when you can't even hold your own in a fight" I said to no one in particular

"Get us ready for what?" the girl asked

"After graduation" I replied

"But that's ages away" she replied

"Yes and I have a lot to teach you, now let's begin" I said and began teaching them how to handle a stake.


	9. AN

Okay. So due to some really rude and obnoxious people, (and Fanfiction(.)net going all Nazi on us) I, along with many, many other people, are going on a 48 hour ban of Fanfiction(.)net from midnight, June 8, until midnight of June 10, and I encourage everyone reading this to ban it also. There is a group of people who are purposely reporting stories for no obvious reason, just to get them taken off because they find it funny. The ban is a way protest, and hopefully make ff stop the group. Thank you for all who read this, and hopefully you will stay off of Fanfiction(.)net for those days.

Also...

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be loosing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Raven Servathen

Eradona

Master-of-Mythology

AbyssKeeper

Devil Hunter Kira F Sparda

Glorious Burden

amulet black rose

moonstruckgirl15

RozaXDimkaBelikovForever

sageivashkov

Ozera's Girl


	10. This is so wrong

Chapter 9

The training session went really well, the kids were all eager to learn about stakes, I didn't let them stake any dummies yet, just went over the basics, whilst Chris showed his group how to do the weights right and he got to work out at the same time. The rest of the day flew by and before we knew it, it was dinner. I was looking for Chris and found him in the unlikely of places, the gym.

"What are you doing?" I asked, I walked over and held the punching bag he was currently attacking

"What does it look like?" he said back and I rolled my eyes, I held the bag a little while longer just watching the way he stood and the way he punched the bag

"You're doing it wrong" I told him, he stopped and looked at me

"Show me please" he asked

"I'll make you a deal, go to the feeders, get something to eat and THEN, we'll train," I told him and he smiled and nodded, he took off his gloves and we made our way to the dining room. When we walked in all eyes fell on us, we made our way over to the feeders, the kids all let us in front of them so we were at the front of the line, I looked at Chris who just shrugged not knowing what to say.

"Christian Ozera," a tall Moroi woman called and Chris and I walked over to her, she looked at me confused

"Dhampir's aren't allowed to come through" she told me

"I beg your pardon, my name is Guardian Hathaway, not dhampir, and I'm going in whether you like it or not" I told her matter of factly

"Guardian Hathaway, you may not come in" she said and tried to push me, big mistake. Before anyone knew what happened, I had the Moroi woman up against the wall with my stake at her heart, everyone gasped

"Don't touch me again," I said and she paled "I'm going in with Chris, if you try to stop me again, this stake will be put straight through that heart of yours, do I make myself clear" I growled and she nodded, I released her and she fell to the ground, I turned around and walked over to Chris with everyone watching me,

"Hurry up, I'm hungry" I said and he laughed and we walked into the cubicle, Whilst Chris was feeding, I had my back to him watching the cafeteria.

"Done," Chris said from behind and I turned around

"Bout time, I'm starving" I replied and we walked over to the lunch line

"Now that you've eaten, it's my turn," I told him and he just laughed, the same thing happened in the line for the cafeteria, the kids all let us in front of them so we got to go to the front of the line,

"I think they're afraid of you Rosie" Chris said slinging his arm over my shoulder, I laughed

"They should be" I told him, he rolled his eyes and whispered in my ear

"I'M NOT" I turn to face him with a cheeky grin, he let his arm drop, I leaned against the counter

"Is that so?" I asked and he smiled

"I'm not afraid of you because….I know you're a big softy inside" he replied and I rolled my eyes

"Am not" I said, his smile got bigger

"You mumble a lot in your sleep you know" he said and my face started going red and he laughed

"You know I could knock you out right now" I told him, he leaned closer and grabbed a little of my hair

"You know, I could burn all of your gorgeous hair right now" I looked up at him

"You want to fight" I said leaning closer, he leaned even closer so our lips would be touching if I moved an inch closer

"Bring it on" he said, I smiled, I leaned away, grabbed a dounut and said

"Let's fight" and started making my way to the gym with Chris right behind me, I didn't know all the kids were following us until we arrived at the gym. Chris and I stood on the mats putting our gloves on whilst the kids stood around eager to see us fight.

"Rules?" Chris asked and I smiled

"There are no rules" I told him

"You sure, I'd hate to burn that hair of yours, I'd have nothing to run my hands through, when we have sex tonight" he said with a cocky grin and the kids cracked up laughing whilst I just laughed

"In your dreams," I said "You burn my hair and I WILL kill you Chris" I told him

"Fine, not allowed to burn your hair, what else" he asked

"You want to put anything in" I asked

"You got a stake, I want one" he said

"You have you're element, that doesn't seem fair that you get a stake as well"I said and he lit his hand with a fire ball and all the kids gasped

"You're the guardian Rosie, you're more trained then I am," he said and I rolled my eyes but quickly went and got one out of my gym bag, I threw it at him, hoping it would hit him, but he caught it.

"Whenever you're ready" I said and got into a fighting crouch, he copied me and said

"Don't go easy on me this time" I smiled and replied

"Wasn't planning to" I said and lunged at him, he side stepped me and threw a fire ball at me which I neatly dodged

"That all you got" I said teasing him, he growled and threw two more which only just missed my face and Chris smiled, I lunged again but this time he was to slow to dodge my attack and I got a kick to his stomach, he flinched but didn't acknowledge the pain, I was caught off guard when he threw a punch that hit me in the jaw, I spat out blood and smiled at Chris

"Nice punch," he nodded "But next time, hit harder" and did a roundhouse kick that sent him back and he landed on his back with the wind knocked out of him, I walked over and held out my hand to help him up, he grabbed it and stood up

"No fun, if you give up now Chrissie" I said smiling, he narrowed his eyes and got into a fighting stance, I mimicked him, he came at me harder and faster but I blocked him, it got a little trickier when he added in fire balls, but I did my best and blocked all of them except one, which hit my stomach, it burnt through my shirt, I groaned and quickly pulled my shirt off, I had a huge burn mark on my lower stomach, which was now bleeding, I looked up at Chris and growled,

"Look what you did" he shrugged

"Maybe you shouldn't get distracted" and threw another fire ball at me which I ducked, I decided to go on the offense this time and started throwing punches and kicks

"I think you just wanted me out of my shirt" I told him, he smiled that cheeky grin of his

"Maybe I did" he replied "You're looking really hot in just that bra" he said and I rolled my eyes

"But, you know what I think" he said mischievously "What?" I asked

"I think you'd look even hotter WITHOUT that bra on" I hesitated just a second but it was long enough for Chris to throw a fire ball at my shoulder, burning my bra strap and my skin, I ground my teeth together

"I am going to make you so pay for that" I told him "Baby, I'll pay for it, if that's what you're into" everyone heard the double meaning in his words and laughed, I rolled my eyes

"Oh please, I wonder if you even HAVE anything down there" I told him and the crowd 'ooo'd' he smiled

"Baby you can check if you'd like, I wouldn't mind" I smiled and replied "Sorry, I'm not into girls" the crowd laughed and began cheering us on, I could see Chris starting to get tired to I went a little harder on him, I started slashing my stake at him and kicking at the same time, I slashed his chest and he flinched as blood started coming out, I smiled and did a round house kick which sent him flying and landing on his back, I straddled his waist trying to pin his arms down, when I finally did, he smiled

"Baby, if you wanted to be on top, all you had to do is ask," I couldn't help that, I smiled and started laughing, I leaned my head against his chest laughing

"Oh Chris," I said shaking my head and standing up, I helped him up, I stood up on my tippy toes to whisper in his ear

"In your dreams" he smiled and whispered

"Exactly right" I was shocked, not knowing if he was serious or not, he laughed at my expression, just as the kids came over and congratulated Chris and I and asked us about our moves, it was only then did I realise that there were quite a few guardians that had just witnessed that fight. They nodded respectfully at them and turned back to Chris.

"I'll meet you back in our room if you want" he looked at me and shook his head, he said good bye to the kids and I grabbed my bag, we made our way back to our room in silence. When we got there, I walked straight into the bathroom and locked the door. I hopped in and took my time, just standing under the shower, thinking about what Chris said. By the time I got out, an hour had past, I wrapped a towel around myself and walked out. I thought Chris would have been in bed but he was in the kitchen making something to eat, he started checking me out slowly, starting from my legs, all the way up and lingering on my breasts until he met my eyes, I met them, his crystal blue eyes for a second before looking away and walking into my room to get dressed, I walked over to the closet to get my pyjamas, I dropped my towel and went to grabbed some underwear, I went to put them on when the door opened and Chris walked in, I was confused but he walked over to me

"Chris…." I said but didn't get to finish because he crushed his lips to mine, pushing me up against the wall, it took me a second to understand what was going on and another to realise that I was kissing him back. We pulled away gasping for air, he looked at my naked body and back up to my eyes, I saw lust and something else but didn't get enough time to see because we started kissing again, he ran his hands all over my body and I moaned, he put his hands on the backs of my thighs and lifted me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Chris…." I whispered, he pulled away and looked at me, catching his breath,

"We shouldn't be doing this" I said and leaned my head against the wall, breathing hard, he smiled and started kissing my neck, I ran my hands through his hair, I arched my back as his hands roamed all over my body, my breathing hitched when his hands got closer to my sensitive part.

"This is wrong" I said as he began sucking my neck, I felt his fangs graze my neck "This is so wrong" I said and pulled his face up to me, crashing my lips against his, I felt is hands on me then, teasing me, playing with me, I pulled him closer to me, he smiled against my lips and without a second thought shoved two fingers into me, I moaned and bit his lip, he moaned as well

"Rosie….." he said, we began kissing again more urgently now, I was just about at my peak and Chris knew it, he pulled his fingers out of me and I groaned impatiently but he laughed and started carrying me to the bed, he dropped onto the bed, me under him, I gasped, he pulled away as we caught our breath.

"That wasn't very nice" I told him, he smiled and began kissing me, slowly moving down my body, until he got to the end of my stomach, he looked at me with a cheeky grin, I knew what he was going to do just as he ducked his head between my legs and took me into his mouth, I moaned his name this time and I felt him smile against me, not to long later I felt my release, he drank me all up, as I caught my breathe, he hovered over me, smiling down at me, I ran my hands up his chest, over his shirt

"You're wearing too many clothes," I told him

"Well then, let's fix that" he replied and I smiled and his shirt was off him before he knew what happened, I crashed my lips to his

"You got rid of that fast" he said against my lips, I ran my hands down his chest slowly, felling his abbs, when I got to the waistband of his pants, I FELT him, I smiled against his lips as I ran my hand over him, through his jeans, he moaned and put his face on my neck, biting me but not drawing blood, I moaned this time.

"Stop teasing" he said looking at me, I smiled as I started taking his jeans off, slowly, I looked at him the whole time, he ran his hand up and down the side of my stomach, I pulled his jeans down as far as I could reach, he kicked them off, I took the chance to study him, I can't believe I'd never noticed him before, he had a light tan for a Moroi, abbs, muscles in all the right places. I ran my hands up and down his stomach whilst I looked at him, he growled and grabbed my hand stopping me, whilst still looking at me, he ran my hand down his stomach and into his boxers, I gasped, as he put my hand on his member. He smiled and leaned closer,

"Told you I had something down there" he said and kissed me, he began moaning as I began rubbing up and down his shaft

"Rosie….." he said, he began kissing me, harder this time, I pulled my hand out of his pants and pulled his boxers down, not that he minded. He pulled me against him harder now that there was no clothes separating us, I gasped as I felt him on me. I flipped us over so I was on top, Chris ran one of his hands through my hair whilst the other wrapped around my waist pulling me closer. We stayed like that a little until I pulled away. He looked at me confused, I just smiled and said

"You're not the only one who can give pleasure" I said and kissed the tip of his member

"Rose," he said and grabbed my chin, I looked at him and smiled

"You don't…" he began but I cut him off as I pulled him into my mouth, his hand dropped as his hand hung back and he closed his eyes. I smiled inside happy I could get this reaction out of him. I began rubbing his shaft as I pulled him in and out of my mouth,

"Rose, I'm going to….." he began and moaned, he pulled my head up but I just smiled, I pulled away and put him back in my mouth, not to long later I felt his release, I swallowed it all up, I was caught by surprise when he flipped us over so I was underneath him again. He crushed his lips against me, as he pulled me closer if that was possible. He positioned himself at my entrance, I pushed on his chest, he pulled away confused

"Condom" was all I said, he reached for something on the floor, a condom, I rolled my eyes, he put it on and asked

"Are you sure?" I nodded and he plunged into me, I moaned as he picked up his pace

"Chris…." I moaned

"Rosie…." He moaned, we were both panting, not to long later I felt my release and Chris came shortly after, he pulled out of me and rolled over, pulling me to him and the blanket over us, I rested my head on his chest

"That was…." He began

"Yeah…" I said catching my breathe, as he ran his hands through my hair, when we had caught our breathe, I rested my chin on my arm and looked at him, he was looking at me with a smile on his face

"What?" I asked looking down self-conscience, he pulled my chin up

"You're so beautiful" he whispered and I blushed, he kissed me gently, when I opened my eyes I smiled

"What?" he asked

"I was wrong" I said and he looked confused "You DO have something down there" and he laughed, he rubbed my cheek and smiled at me, I leaned over him and grabbed his shirt, I sat up and put my arms through the holes, I was aware of Chris looking at me but I ignored him, I started doing the buttons up

"Here, let me" Chris said, and sat up, and I looked at him, very gently he took the buttons and slowly started doing them up, I was watching him the whole time. He did the button under my breast but stopped and kneeled next to me, so I got a view of him, he pulled my chin up and kissed me gently and ran kisses all down my neck, he layed me down gently, and hovered over me, I looked at him, and he smiled and began kissing down my chest, he stopped and put one of my breasts in his mouth, and began rubbing the other one, I moaned and arched my back, bringing me closer to him,

"Rosie," he said and I moaned as I felt his mouth vibrate, he did the same with the other one while I just moaned his name, I pulled his face up to mine and looked at him

"You know we're never going to get any sleep if you continue like this" he smiled and rolled over bringing me closer so my head was on his chest again, I looked up at him with a smile on my face.

"Why did you stop me before?" I asked, he knew what I was talking about, he sighed

"I'd thought you would have been used to it" I said confused, he sat up a little and put his arm around me, stroking my shoulder

"No one has ever done that to me before" he said, I looked at him confused

"But Lissa-"I began "Has never done that before" he finished looking at me

"You mean, she's never done that, not even once?" I asked and he shook his head,

"She's a princess, in more ways than one" he said and I smiled and leaned up and kissed him softly

"Well, I'm glad I was you're first" he smiled at me and I cuddled up to him and slowly fell asleep with Chris stoking my back, and before I knew it I was being pulled into a spirit users dream.


End file.
